tu no Robin, tu no
by el santo pegaso
Summary: ULTIMO Capitulo Robin es poseido por un terrible y antiguo mal, que pasara ahora por que Star, podran salvar a Robin. acepto Reviews anónimos. Atte. El Santo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí me tiene con otras de mis locas historia espero que sea de su agrado y quisiera decirles que no será muy larga ya que la ultima ves que hice un fan largo hay quedo, jaja bueno en realidad lo suspendí, así que ahora solo los hago cortos, es que doce capítulos al dope, pero bueno que se le va hacer. Y si quieren pueden dejar Reviews anónimos, eso claro si les gusto y si quieren. Listo eso es todo.

-Los titanes se encontraban descansando tranquilamente en la torre sin ni siquiera imaginarse la gran amenaza que estaba por sacudir Jump City, en las profundidades del mismo infierno el mismo mal estaba preparando su retorno.

-Solo pasaron dos años desde que esos mocosos interfirieron en mis planes, y lo peor es que fui derrotado por mi hija, pero esta ves será diferente. – Pronunciaba el mismo mal mientras preparaba a su nuevo ejercito y en especial al nuevo portal. –

-Entre tanto el la torre titán.

-Buenos y gloriosos días amigos. – Saludaba alegremente Star

-Star, buenos días. – Le decía ChB mientras terminaba de devorar su tofu.

-Viejo apúrate, o es que te olvidaste que día es hoy. – Le recriminaba Cy al Chb.

-Hooo, tienes razón, hoy sale el nuevo juego de los monos peleadores. Decía ChB mientras iba siendo cargado por Cy y saliendo de la sala, a la que solo quedo Star ya que Robin se encontraba entrenando y Raven estaba meditando como lo hacia siempre en la terraza de la torre.

-En el gimnasio Robin se encontraba repasando todos su movimientos y probando algunos nuevo que había aprendido hasta que un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo izo perder la concentración y caer al suelo, y una ves inconsciente pudo escuchar la vos del mismo mal.

-_Hola joven titán cuanto tiempo sin vernos no, espero que me hallan extrañado por que yo no dejo de pensar un solo momento en ustedes y en especial desde que fui derrotado, pero ahora no vine para reproches, solo te diré que muy pronto volveré y tu serás mi sirviente ya que por lo sucedido mi hija y vos se llevan bastante bien, y con tu ayuda destrozaré física y mentalmente a Raven. – Pero que tontería dices yo nunca te ayudaría y menos lastimaría a Raven ya que ella es una titán y es una amiga. – Uy que miedo tengo jovencito, pero te diré que desde hoy tu vida me pertenece al igual que la de mi hija. – Has lo que quieras por que los titanes te derrotaremos, me escuchaste, jamás nos vencerás.- _ Luego de esa platica que tuvo Robin con el mal despertó algo aturdido y preocupado ya que sabia que este enemigo es muy peligroso, pero por el momento decidió no decir nada a nadie hasta no estar del todo seguro.

-Saliendo del gimnasio Robin se cruzó por el pasillo a Raven, pero este desvió su mirada para otro lado como temiendo que ella se diera cuenta de algo, pero fue inútil ya que Raven había sentido algo, aunque fue como rayo, sabia que algo había ocurrido por eso dejo su meditación y se encamino por los pasillos de la torre.

-Robin que ocurre, por que me ignoras, acabó de sentir algo, aunque no estoy segura, pero se que tu también lo debiste de haber sentido.

-Yo no sentí nada, ahora déjame en paz. – Le dijo Robin y salió dejando a Raven con la palabras en la boca ante la actitud del líder titán.

-En la habitación de Robin.

-Maldición por que trate así a Raven, no entiendo bien como ese maldito logro entrar en mi mente pero no le permitiré que me controle y menos que regrese. – Se decía Robin mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños y le daba un fuerte golpe a la pared, lo cual fue escuchado por Raven, que se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación y a su ves Star venia acercándose a ella.

-Amiga Raven que es lo que ocurre te noto algo preocupada. – Le preguntaba Star a Raven al verla para frente a la puerta de su amado líder.

-Es que algo extraño esta pasando Star, hace un rato sentí algo, bueno en realidad fue como un flash pero, se que Robin también lo debió de haber sentido pero cuando le pregunte, note que estaba nervioso y además su comportamiento no hará el de siempre. – Comentaba Raven mientras no despegaba su mirada de la puerta de Robin.

-Y aun debe de seguir enojado por lo que paso con Slade, recuerda que fue derrotado fácil mente por el y tal ves eso lo tiene de mal humor, tu sabes como se pone cada ves que peleamos con Slade y siempre se nos escapa de la mano.

-Tal ves tengas razón Star, y yo me estoy preocupando por nada, pero no estaría de mas vigilarlo por si las dudas no crees.

-Si esta bien si tu lo dices, pero por que mejor no nos vamos, creo que es mejor que no nos encuentre en la puerta de su cuarto.

-Y así Star y Raven dejaban los pasillos de la torre para adentrarse en la sala y tratar de pensar que solo esta frustrado por la derrota contra Slade.

-Nuevamente en la habitación de Robin.

-Parece que ya se fueron, mejor no tengo ganas de verlas no ahora, creo que será mejor que salga un rato a despejarme un poco, si no voy a enloquecer aquí. – Y así Robin sigilosamente abandono las instalaciones de la torre y se dirigió hasta la orilla del mar y se sentó a contemplarlo, pero nuevamente fue abordado por la vos de el.

-_Joven Robin no te resista, tu vida ya es mía, al igual que la de mi hija, es mas creo que nos divertiremos un rato con tu amiguita Star que te parece. – No metas a Star en todo esto. – Pero no me digas que no la deseas, que no quieres que sea tuya. – Basta te dije que no te permitiré que lastimes a nadie. – Eso no lo decides tu mi joven Robin, pero se lo que escondes en tu mente y en tu corazón, es por eso que ahora tomaremos a Star. _–

-Y así este perverso sujetó tomo control de Robin y levantándose se encamino hacia la puerta de la torre. _Y ahora que comienza lo bueno jaja. –_ Entrando se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la sal principal, en donde se encontraría a Star. – Pero una ves que entro solo puedo ver a Raven que se encontraba tomando un te.

-Raven donde esta Star, necesito hablar con ella, es urgente.

-Ella se dirigió a su habitación, pero que ocurre Robin te noto algo extraño. – Le decía Raven ya que noto algo raro en Robin, es mas intento ver en su mente pero le fue inútil ya que la rechazaba.

-Que demonio crees que haces, mi mente no es una biblioteca donde tu puedas entrar cuando te plazca, no quiero que lo vuelvas hacer entendido hi... Raven. – Y sin mas Robin se dio media vuelta y se retiro hacia el cuarto de Star dejando a Raven totalmente anonadada por la actitud de Robin.

-_Algo extraño le ocurre a Robin, por mas que estuviera enojado por lo de Slade el nunca me trato así y es mas no me dejo entrar en su mente, algo raro le pasa, hasta podría apostar que ese no era el verdadero Robin será mejor que lo sigua.- _Raven dejando su tasa sobre la mesa se encamino atrás de Robin, ocultándose entre las sombras para que el no la notara.

-En la habitación de Star.

-TOC TOC .

-Un momento. – Decía Star que se encontraba acomodando su ropa sobre la cama, y dejando eso se encamino así la puerta y al abrirla se sorprendió al encontrar a Robin.

-Amigo Robin a que debo el honor de tu visita. – Pronunciaba alegremente Star al ver al chico de sus sueños, pero lo que ella no sabia es que en ese momento su vida daría un vuelco terrible.

-Hola Star puedo pasar, es que necesitó hablar una cosita contigo. – Entrando en la habitación de Star y sin que ella lo notara el puso una barrera en la puerta para que nadie molestara en su momento de diversión. – Así lentamente se fue acercando a Star que se encontraba de espalda levantando su ropa de la cama, pero fue sorprendida por Robin que la volteo bruscamente y la beso.

-Pero amigo Robin que haces, no por favor. – Decía Star mientras Robin la besaba apasionadamente y de un brusco movimiento lo tiro en la cama quedando el encima de ella.

-Mmmm Star que bien hueles, y tu piel es tan subes. – Le decía Robin mientras besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de Star que en ese momento estaba como es shok por la actitud de Robin, no es que no le agradara la idea, es mas siempre sonó el día en que ella y Robin estaría juntos, pero había algo malo en todo eso y ella lo pudo notar.

-Por favor Robin, no siguas, es que yo no estoy lista todavía para esta muestra de afecto, yo no quiero que sea así, por favor Robin detente.- Pero los ruegos de ella eran inútiles ya que Robin no dejaba de besarla y acariciarla, y por mas que ella intento safarse le fue inútil, ella que con un solo puño destrozaba rocas, sus manos capas de doblar el acero como si fuera de juguete en ese instante se encontraba indefensa ante Robin, sus fuerza la habían abandonado, solo podía rogarle a Robin que se detuviera pero todo paresia inútil el no se detenía, y un mar de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-No, no Robin no no por favor déjame Robin. – Le suplicaba Star mientras sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro. – Hasta que Robin se detuvo por un momento y la miro, pero su mirada no era de amor, era de lujuria, de deseo, y lentamente fue despojando de su ropa a Star, y lentamente el fue haciendo lo mismo, hasta quedar completamente desnudo.

-Muy bien Star, ahora comienza lo bueno. – Decía Robin mientras acariciaba los pechos de Star y lentamente se iba acomodando en posición. Entre tanto Star estaba aterrada no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, tan solo podía gritar.

-NOOOOOOOOO...

Continuara, creo que mejor no, así que aquí queda esta patética historia, adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capitulo, y sepan disculpar si por hay es demasiado dramático o no hay muchas batallas pero que se le va hacer no.

-Mientras afuera de la habitación de Star, estaba Raven que escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de Star, pero por más que intentaba no podía entra ya que había un campo cubriendo la entrada, pero en eso aparecen ChB y Cy que habían ido a comprar un nuevo juego y que al escuchar los gritos de Raven y los fuertes golpes que estremecían la torre fueron corriendo hasta ella.

-Raven que ocurre, donde esta Robin y Star. – Decía un alterado Cy, que no comprendía la actitud de Raven y más aun al escuchar los gritos de adentro de la habitación.

-Demonios Raven contesta, que ocurre. – Le decía ChB mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga, que constantemente usando su poder golpeaba la puerta.

-Es es Robin, él le esta haciendo algo malo a Star, es que acaso no escuchan sus gritos, debemos ayudarla antes que sea demasiado tarde. – Pronunciaba Raven, que no dejaba de atacar a la puerta para poder entrar.

-Y sin pedir demasiadas explicaciones ChB y Cy combinando su poder con el de Raven pudieron hacer una pequeña abertura en la puerta, pero era demasiado pequeña para Raven Y Cy, así que el ChB sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo en rata y entro en la habitación, pero quedo impactado por lo que veía, Robin estaba encima de Star completamente desnudo mientras la besaba desesperada mente, mientras Star solo lloraba incontroladamente y con un hilo de vos repetía que se detuviera, el ChB cambio de rata a Bestia la que una ves ayudo a Raven y de un veloz y fuerte zarpazo arrojo a Robin contra la pared haciendo que este quedara medio inconsciente y logrando que la barrara que protegía el cuarto desapareciera y permitiéndole la entrada a Raven y Cy que al observar la situación no podían creerlo, mientras el ChB que tomo su formo humana se acercó a Star y cubriéndola con una sabana provocando que Star lo abrasara fuertemente, el Chb bestia no comprendía nada solo sabia que Star estaba destrozada así que izo lo que cualquiera haría correspondió el abrazo de Star mientras no puedo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de dolor y de culpa, mientras Raven completamente desconcertada por la situación izo lo primer que se le cruzo por la mente y encerró en una esfera a un irreconocible Robin.

-Raven que estas haciendo, debemos averiguar que ocurrió aquí.- Le decía Cy temiendo que Raven lo desapareciera a Robin.

-No te preocupes no lo matare, solo lo llevare al cuarto, que una ve fue mi refugio, para que no me encontrara el mensajero de mi padre. – Raven lo tele trasportó, y luego de eso se acercó a Star que continuaba llorando y abrazado al chico bestia, y delicadamente lo aparto y les dijo que la dejaran sola con Star, y sin rechistar ChB y Cy salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al cuarto donde Raven dejo a Robin, en tanto ella trataba de calmar a Star.

-Tranquila Star ya paso. –Le decía Raven mientras acariciaba a Star dulcemente para tratar de calmarla.

-Amiga Raven no entiendo por que Robin me izo eso, yo tenia mucho miedo, yo le pedía que se detenga pero el no me escuchaba, el solo... – Star nuevamente se hago en un mar de lagrimas.

-En tanto Cy y ChB, se encontraban en la sala de mando de la habitación mirando como Robin lentamente iba reaccionando.

-_Donde estoy que me paso, no entiendo luego que ese maldito tomo control de mi mente no recuerdo nada, pero... no Star, ese maldito dijo que le iba hacer algo a ella, por dios espero que se encuentre bien. – _A todo eso Robin lentamente se iba percatando de que estaba desnudo.- _Pero por que estoy desnudo, no por favor, esto es una pesadilla. – _Se decía Robin, hasta que la vos de sus amigos lo sacaron de su estado de dudas.

-Que demonios crees que hiciste, como pudiste hacerle eso a Star, MALDICIÓN RESPONDE ROBIN. –Cy estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que no podía creer que su mejor amigo allá abusado de Star a quien él la considera una amiga, una hermana.

-Yo no sé lo que paso Cy, Star esta bien. – Decía Robin completamente aterrado.

-No seas cínico Robin tu sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste, esto nunca te lo perdonare me oíste nunca. – Exclamo un furioso ChB que aun recordaba la cara de miedo de Star y eso fue algo que nunca imagino ver, en ella.

-Pero que están diciendo yo... – _Robin que acaso no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos con Star, quieres verlo. – _Y así las imágenes de ese terrible momento invadieron la cabeza de Robin que no podía creer lo que veía. – No por dios Star que he hecho. – _Vamos Robin no me digas que no te gustaron las imágenes. – Como pudiste hacerlo, como. – jaja que acaso no te gusto Robin, y eso no es todo luego seguirá... – Noooo, te destruiré maldito, me las pagaras, juro que te haré pagar. –_ Robin simplemente se desplomo en el piso.

-_jaja muy bien la primera parte de mi plan esta saliendo como lo planea, si sigo así pronto los titanes solo serán recuerdo, y entonces no podrán hacer nada contra mí cuando vuelva a tomar lo que por derecho es mío jajaja, tan solo me falta encargarme de mi hija. – _

-En tanto Robin continuaba encerrado en ese cuarto, mientras Cy, ChB y Raven trataban de ayudar a su amiga y comprender del por que Robin haría eso.

-Raven como se encuentra Star. – Cy

-Ahora esta descansando, tuve que darle unos brebajes para hacerla dormir. – Decía Raven mientras se sentaba en el sillón y tratar de comprender del por que de esta actitud de su líder.

-Maldito si solo no hubiera ido a comprar este estúpido juego. – Exclama ChB que aventó con furia el juego al piso y haciéndolo pedazo.

-Tranquilízate ChB, como íbamos a saber que esto ocurriría. – Cy trataba de calmarlo.

-Y tu Raven como no pudiste notar que algo malo pasaría, o es que acaso tu enlacé mental con el no funciona. – Le reprochaba ChB a Raven.

-Yo lo siento pero es que no puedo entrar en su mente cuando yo lo deseé es algo complicado.

-Mientras los titanes se reprochaban mutuamente en el cuarto Robin iba despertando.

-Tengo que encontrar la manera de quitarlo de mi mente. – _Eso es inútil Robin ahora eres mío, y solo yo decido tu destino, pero no te sientas mal ya que pronto volveré y te quitare ese remordimiento, y también matare a tus amigos o mejor dicho mataremos a tus amigos.-_ Y así este malvado sujeto nuevamente tomo posesión de la mente y el cuerpo de Robin sin que este pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. –

-En ese instante se escucha una fuerte detonación, haciendo que el resto de los titanes se pusieran en guardia, y rápidamente se dirigieron así donde estaba Robin, pero al llegar observaron una gran abertura en la entrada al cuarto, y Robin ya no estaba en él.

-Se escapo, pero como estas puertas están echas de una aleación indestructible. – Se decía Cy al ver como las puertas estaban completamente dobladas.

-Oigan como izo Robin para poder escapar, si el no tiene ningún poder, es mas sus petirrojos no son tan fuertes como para hacer semejante daño. – Acotaba el ChB.

-No puede ser, otra ve no. – Se decía Raven y haciendo que Cy y ChB se asustaran.

-Que es lo que no puede ser Raven. – Preguntaba Cy a lo que Raven le indico con su mano un sector del cuarto, en donde se observaba el emblema de su padre.

-Trigon, pero como, nosotros lo vencimos, lo enviamos de regreso al infierno. – Cy no podía creer lo que veía.

-Pero esto que significa, por que Trigon se llevaría a Robin. –

-Pero ante de que Raven pudieran hablar, la vos de su líder se escuchó por el altavoz de la torre.

-Titanes muy pronto volveré, pero por ahora me divertiré con ustedes y con mi esclavo.

-Esto que significa Raven, por que Robin diría eso. – Preguntaba un abrumado ChB.

-Ese no era Robin, ChB ese era mi padre, el tomo posesión del cuerpo de Robin. – Decía Raven que no podía creer que su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Eso quiere decir que fue Trigon quien me ataco, yo sabia que Robin nunca me haría algo así. – Decía Star que se había levantado y escuchado todo, y sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de felicidad ya que Robin no fue quien la...-

-Star que haces aquí, debemos estar preparados. – Le decía ChB quien se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-Gracias amigo, gracias. – Star abrazo fuertemente a ChB, que en ese momento se sintió que su alma estaba completa.

-No quiero ser brusca pero debemos encontrar a Robi... Trigon y hacer que deje el cuerpo del. – Decía Raven que miraba tiernamente a Star, por a pesar de todo Star es su mejor amiga y verla feliz es algo que le gustaba.

-Tienes razón Raven pero por donde empezamos, en estos momentos puede estar en cualquier lado, y más sabiendo que seriamos incapaz de lastimar el cuerpo de Robin, eso será una ventaja para él- Decía Cy.

-Vamos viejo todo saldrá bien, Raven por que no intentas encontrarlo con tu enlacé, si ya me dijiste que es difícil pero por favor inténtalo sí. – ChB Mirando a Raven

-Esta bien lo intentare. – _Raven tomando su pose para meditar, intenta dar con Robin pero lo que encuentra, la deja impactada. – _Dios, el esta asesinando a unas personas, él esta a unas calles de aquí. – Raven no podía creer lo que pudo ver, era algo ilógico, pero sabia bien que su padre lo izo al propósito, para que sufriera.

-Titanes debemos y a salvar a Robin e impedir que Trigon regrese. – Dicho esto los titanes salieron rápidamente de la Torre en dirección de donde Raven les indico, pero al llegar al lugar solo pudieron ver cuerpos destrozados y de entre las sombras salía el responsable.

-Y Robin te gusto matar a eso pobre infelices no. – Pero que demonios dices maldito, yo nunca aria algo así, eres un cobarde. – Eso crees, sabes que me da igual lo que pienses. – te aseguro que los titanes té detendran. – De verdad crees que se atreverán a lastimar este cuerpo. – Si es necesario si, no tengas dudas. – Bueno Robin si tú lo dices, pero sabes que antes me voy o nos vamos a divertir con Raven, no te gustaría hacerle lo mismo que a Star. – Maldito, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. – Pero acaso tanto te importa mi hija. – Si es una amiga y es un titán. – Solo eso Robin. – Que insinúas yo quiero a Star, pero ahora no tendré el valor de mirarla a la cara y todo por tu culpa. – Sabes que me canse de estar hablando contigo, así que duerme Robin.-

-Luego de esa pequeña charla Trigon tomo control del cuerpo de Robin y se dispuso a enfrentar a los titanes.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola titanes, los estaba esperando. – Les decía Robin/Trigon mientras se colocaba enfrente de ellos con una actitud soberbia.

-Los titanes solo se quedaron parados como evaluando la situación ya que por mas que sea Trigon, el cuerpo es el de Robin, lo que hacia más difícil el empezar el combate sin tener que arremeter contra él y sin lastimarlo.

-Viejo que hacemos, como lo combatimos. – Preguntaba el ChB a Cy.

-Escuchen, primero tenemos que tratar de atraparlo y evitar que escape luego el resto te lo dejo a ti Raven. -

-Esta bien Cy, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos recuerda que mi padre no es alguien fácil. – Decía Raven que no le quitaba la vista.

-Y bien Raven que esperas para atacarme, o prefieres que empiece yo. – Alegando esto Robin/Trigon se lanza contra los titanes con todo lo que tiene, lanzando sus petirrojos, disco en fin con lo que tuviera a mano, mientras los jóvenes solo esquivaban sus ataques y buscando la forma de atraparlo.

-Amigo Robin, por favor, tu eres mas fuerte que él, debes luchar contra él, nosotros somos tus amigos. – Star trataba de que Robin la escuchara, pero sus intentos eran inútiles ya que Trigon es muy fuerte y no le permite a Robin ejercer control de su propio cuerpo.

-Star, que bueno que viniste tenia tantas ganas de verte, y te aseguro que Robin disfruto de aquel delicioso momento. – Trigon trataba de golpear a Star mientras le refregaba en la cara lo sucedido ante.

-Cállate, Robin nunca haría algo como eso, por que él es una buena persona, el no es como vos. – Star esquivaba los ataque del mientras su corazón sufría al ver ese rostro tan conocido para ella y a su ves tan extrañó con esa horrible expresión, que le otorgaba Trigon.

-Y así la pelea continuaba incansablemente ya que Robin/Trigon atacaba constantemente y sin escrúpulos a los jóvenes que solo esquivaban sus ataque hasta que decidieron dar fin a esta tonta pelea ya que su enemigo no es Robin, si no Trigon, y en moviendo brusco Cy impacta con su rayo contra él, claro que fue un disparo sin fuerza ya que no quería lastimarlo, pero cuando el rayo izo impacto en el parte de su ropa se desgarro, pero inmediatamente se restauro gracias al poder de Trigon, y Cy sin perder oportunidad lanza una red atrapándolo y tirándolo al piso, y aprovechando esa oportunidad Raven la vuelve a cubrir con su poder formando una esfera, pero al acercarse el sale violentamente e impactándolo un fuerte golpe en el estomago y cargándola en sus hombros sin ante lanzarles a los titanes que se quedaron sin poder hacer algo, pero cuando quisieron reaccionar él les había lanzado unos discos que al explotar desplegaron una intensa luz que dejo momentáneamente ciegos a los titanes, que luego que la intensa luz se extinguió, el y Raven habían desaparecido.

-Amigo Cy, se llevo a Raven debemos encontrarlos, no quiero que le pase nada a Raven. – Dicho esto Star emprendió vuelo tratando de encontrarlos y siendo seguida por Cy y ChB.

-Y así Star, Cy y ChB buscaron por toda la ciudad algún rastro de sus amigos, pero sin poder encontrarlos y a cada momento Cy Y ChB iban perdiendo las esperanzas, ya que el desosiego los iba consumiendo, excepto a Star que a pesar de todo continuaba buscándolos.-

-En tanto en las afueras de Jump City, mas precisamente en una formación rocosa en donde sé hallaban en una cueva Robin/Trigon junto a Raven.

-Muy bien hija ahora estamos solos, y te aseguro que te haré pagar la terrible humillación que me hiciste pasar, pero primero comenzaré con tu amigo Robin. – Le decía, mientras tenia atada a Raven y colgada del techo de la cueva.

-Déjalo, el problema es conmigo, yo haré lo que quieras pero solo déjalo libre. – Le exclamaba Raven a su padre mientras este se quitaba la ropa de Robin y remplazándola por otra.

-Lo lamento hija pero eso no puedo hacer ya que tu joven amigo será mi nuevo portal, que a diferencia de ti el no podrá regresar a este mundo. –Le decía Trigon mientras se habría un enorme cráter de donde empezaba a salir lava y varios de sus símbolos se formaban en la cueva, en tanto Raven no sabia que hacer ya que su padre había absorbido todo su poder dejándola inmune.

-Y sin mas Trigon comenzó hacer el ritual para su regreso ante la mirada de Raven que violentamente intentaba safarse de las cadenas, pero todo inútil, y cuando Trigon empezó a decir su conjuro en latín, y al estar casi terminando una terrible bola verde impacta de lleno en Trigon haciéndolo perder la concentración, que inmediatamente se repuso y busco al responsable de ese ataque y al mirar al la entrada de la cueva se podía observar una joven.

-Malvado deja a mis amigos en paz. – Decía Star que por fin había podido encontrarlos luego de estar buscando por toda la ciudad, y ahora era su turno de rescatar a Robin.

-Pero si es Star, dime viniste a ver como me deshago de tus amigos o acaso quieres mas de lo otro. – Pronunciaba Trigon con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios y mirando perversamente a Star.

-Star se lanzo con todo contra Trigon, que solamente esquivaba sus ataques, haciendo que Star se enfureciera mas, pero justo cuando Star lanzo una de sus cápsulas el simplemente se paro frente de Raven, que cuando la cápsula estaba por alcanzarlo el simplemente la esquivo provocando que impactara en Raven, haciéndola golpear violentamente contra la pared y provocando que sus cadenas se rompieran, Star al ver lo que izo se desplazo hacia donde se encontraba Raven mientras Trigon solo las veía con una sonrisa de sactifaccion.

-Amiga Raven lo lamento no quise hacerte daño, es que no te vi, perdón. – Star lentamente levantaba a una maltrecha Raven y la colocaba entre sus piernas.-

-No te preocupe Star yo estoy bien, ahora lo importante es rescatar a Robin, y ya creo tener la manera de hacerlo, escucha Star.-

-Pero funcionara Raven, y no lastimara a Robin. – Le decía Star a Raven mientras la sostenía, en pie junto a ella.

-Les aseguró que lo que tengan planeado contra mi no resultara ya que cualquiera de sus ataques afectara directamente sobre Robin. – Decía Trigon mientras se volvía a poner en posición para seguir realizando su conjuro.

-Star esta lista.

-Si amiga Raven.

-Luego de esto Star y Raven increíblemente combinaron sus poderes y gracias a las técnicas de Raven logran fusionarse en una sola persona que luego de esto ante la mirada de Trigon y en un veloz rayo formado por sus auras entraron en la mente de Robin.

-En la mente de Robin, Star/Raven empezaron la búsqueda de Trigon y de la conciencia de Robin.

-_Que creen que están haciendo, esto no impedirá que logra mi cometido. – _les decía Trigon mientras aparecía enfrente de ellas mostrando su figura repugnante.

-Eso lo veremos Trigon. – Y así la pelea en la mente de Robin, comenzó con un gran despliegue de poder de parte Star/Raven, que con gran precisión golpeaban a Trigon que no daba crédito a lo que sucedía, al no estar en su cuerpo real su fuerza disminuían rápidamente, hasta que jugo su As bajo la manga, haciendo aparecer a Robin desde adentro de su mismo cuerpo, provocando que Star/Raven detuvieran sus ataques.

_-Y bien no piensan seguir o acaso no quieren que este patético humano muera, star/Raven tan importante es para ustedes. – _

_-Claro que si es nuestro amigo, compañeros y líder, y si, sentimos un gran aprecio por él, ya que siempre nos da fuerza para combatir villanos como tú, que solo se vale de su cobardía para pelear. A todo esto Robin empezaba a cobrar el conocimiento._

_-Star, Raven destruyan a Trigon, no se preocupen por mí, yo ya estoy condenado. –Les decía Robin mientras su cuerpo empezaba a adentrarse nuevamente en el de Trigon, pero antes de desaparecer. – Star/Raven por favor perdónenme. – Termino de decir Robin antes de ser nuevamente succionado por Trigon._

_-Ahora que piensan hacer su amado amigo ha sido devorado por mis entrañas. – Decía Trigon de manera triunfante, pero su alegría duro poco ya que Star/Raven enfurecidas arremetieron con todo su poder que al estar fusionadas era terriblemente poderoso._

_-Este será tu fin. – Y una gran esfera de poder impacto con Trigon haciendo que su piel y huesos se desprendieran, y solo dejando cenizas que rápidamente se evaporaban._

_-Luego que Trigon fue derrotado nuevamente, star/Raven salieron de la mente de Robin y su ve separándose_

_-_Robin, Robin despierta, por favor Robin. – Decía Star que sujetaba el cuerpo de su amado líder, a lo que Robin solo abrió momentáneamente sus ojos.

-Star, yo lo siento mucho, espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme Star, yo te amo con todo mi corazón. - Y así con estas palabras y dándole un tierno beso el joven, líder titán cerraba sus ojos.

-Star simplemente abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Robin dejando caer un mar de lagrimas, ante aquel joven que tanto amaba, Raven que estaba parada viendo esta triste escena no puedo evitar llorar por aquel amigo, líder y amor imposible que yacía entre los brazos de su amiga.

-Luego que todo había terminado Star y Raven, habían convertido aquella triste cueva en su santuario donde venían a charlar con Robin, en donde podían llorar libremente, desahogar ese dolor que dejo la partida del líder titán, en donde Star había escuchado esas palabras que tanto había deseado oír del, pero que ahora solo seria un secreto para ella.

Fin

Y nos les dije que seria cortito espero que les allá gustado, y como habrán notado es un RobXStar aunque quizás no se note, pero bueno que se le va hacer a mí me gusta la pareja RobXRae, pero eso no quiere decir que me caiga mal Star, ojo me cae simpática, es que es tan dulce y alegre, Star vente conmigo deja a ese gorrión, que aquí tienes al mas mejor de los santos de athena jajaja. Oigan y si Robin se queda con las dos, no estaría mal no?. Bueno dijo yo…

Fanfic del Santo:

Anime—Love Hina: "Tan solo una sonrisa-Completo-".. -- "Triste navidad, triste año nuevo 7 Capítulos-Completo"... --"Mi renacer 12 Capítulos – Suspendido"...

Cartón---Teens titans: "Me quede triste- Completo".. – "Enamorados 3 Capítulos. Completo". – "A pesar de los años 6 Capitulo – Suspendido". – "Tu no Robin, Tu no 3 Capítulos.. –Completo"


End file.
